Truth or Dare
by Sweet Night
Summary: well the title says everything! so just review!
1. Chapter 1

**OK HERE WE GO AGAIN... '.I DON'T OWN THE . L.J SIMITH DOES IT.!**

I am sooo bored…. Sooo bored… soooo bored… i just need to do something ! Where the hell are Quinn and Ash when you need them to make you laugh?

OK… what can I do….

I feel sooo bored

I feel sooo bored

I am a little boring fish

I am sooo bored

I am a little boring lizard

I am soo bored

I am a little boring turtle

I am sooo bored…

Hahahahhahaha I just made a song!... ok this is just stupid…. ASH!... BRING YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!

**Ash**: did you call me my Lady?

**Hannah**: yeah… I feel extremely bored, so I was thinking in a little game… hahahahaha just call everybody and ask them if they want to play truth or dare

**Ash**: Sure =)… just give a minute

Ash runs around the mansion and starts screaming telling everybody…

5 minutes later… everybody is in the living room waiting for Hannah…

**Delos**: ok people… I am bored… I order you to start playing right now.

**Ash**: you order us what?... WTF

**Quinn**: WTF… if someone is going to order… trust me it is not you man!

**Thea**: Delos calm down, you too Ash.

**James**: Ash where is Hanna?

**Ash**: do I look like a map or something? I don't know where she is!

Hannah appears bringing Nilsson, Lupe and Timmy with her….

**Hannah**: sorry people, I just invited Nilsson and Lupe, when I found Timmy… and he wants to play too

**Timmy**: yeah!... The stupid moron assface forgot about me…

**Ash**: I did it on purpose

**Blaise**: WHATEVER! LET'S START!... ok… Eric… Truth or Dare?

**Eric**: truth

**Ash and Quinn:** cough cough…. Chicken… cough cough…

**Blaise**: ok… Eric did you ever have a crush on me?

**Thea**: Eric…

**Eric**: crap… mmm… yeah… I guess I did

**Keller**: in your face Jez! Now pay me!

**Eric**: Ash ! truth or dare?

**Ash**: duhhhh! I am not a CHICKEN!... dare

**Eric**: I dare you to drink from the toilette.

**Ash**: ok…

**Mare**: if you do it…. You won't kiss me in a week Redfer!... you are just… uugghhh!

**Delos**: eeewwwww! Don't drink it!

**Mare**: definitely two weeks!

**Ash**: if I don't drink it… then where should I put the water?... mare! That's not fare!

**Delos**: stupid.

**Mare**: moron

**Quinn**: retard!

**Ash**: aaawww not faire!... ok… mmm… Rashel! Truth or dare

**Rashel**: Dare… I am the Cat

**Ash**: I dare you to dress up like Heidi (the swiss cartoon) then go out to the streets and start singing and dancing while you hug people

**Rashel**: Damn it! Nilsson …truth or dare?

**Nilsson**: dare

**Rashel**: I dare you to dress up like Elvis and then make a show in a club in Las Vegas… and of course record it!

**Keller**: I'll record!

**Nilsson**: Oh boy… ok… before I leave… Morgead… truth or dare?

**Morgead**: Duhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Dare!

**Nilsson**: I dare you to watch Sesame street for the whole day XD

**Morgead**: ok… it can't be that bad… Jezebel… truth or dare?

**Jez**: dare Morgy

**Morgead**: I dare you to do the same that Rashel, but dress up like Cinderella

**Jez**: Oh shit! You are sooo dead Morgead!... Mare… truth or dare?

**Mare**: truth of course.

Keller starts doing faces… Ash makes her stop just looking at her.

**Jez**: who was your first love?

**Mare**: That's easy… it was Jeremy Lovett

**Ash**: excuse me?

**Mare**: sorry Ashy but it's the true

**Hannah**: ok people… you start leaving right now!

Rashel, Nilsson, Morgead and Jez start leaving…

**Ash**: we'll talk about it later!

**Mare**: oh oh!... ok… Poppy! Truth or dare?

**Poppy**: dare

**Mare**: I dare you to go to Thierry's room and paint his hair green while he is asleep, then write in the wall "Poppy was here"

**Poppy**: sure… hold on a sec I'll go for the paint!

*****10 minutes later….****

**Poppy**: done!... Jamie truth or dare?

**James**: dare

**Poppy**: I dare you to go to Thierry's room and change all his clothes for girls clothes… hahahhaaa

**James**: hold on…

***** 10 minutes later****

**James**: done! Hannah I'll give you the clothes afterwards…

**Hannah**: Oh boy!...

**James**: Quinn, truth or dare?

**Quinn**: finally man! Dare

**James:** I dare you to go an kiss Timmy every time you see him

**Quinn and Timmy**: WHATTT!

**James**: starting now!

**Timmy**: RASHEL! HELPPP ME! PLEAAASEEE! HELPPPP!

Timmy runs away and Quinn follow him…

**Hannah**: ok so since Quinn went for Timmy… Delos truth or dare?

**Delos**: Dare

**Hannah:** i dare you to dress up like Batman and attack Morgead while he is watching Sesame Street

**Delos:** ok… Gillian truth or dare?

**Gillian:** truth

**Delos:** have you ever lied to David?

**Gillian**: eeehhhh…. Mmmmm…. i…

**David**: so?

**Gillian:** i…. oh crap!... ok yes I did… David I'm really sorry, but it was Angel the one who was always with me while I was sleeping … it wasn't my mum

**David:** O.o

**Gillian**: Thea truth or dare?

**Thea:** truth

**Gillian:** have you ever done something and then blame it on Blaise?

**Thea:** yes… actually I kind of burn our school once and I blame it on her

**Blaise:** O.o YOU DID WHAT! WTF!

**Thea**: I' m sorry! Lupe truth or dare?

**Lupe**: dare

**Thea**: I dare you to go out and start barking people in your human form

**Lupe:** oh God! Ok… mmmmm…. Lady Hannah… truth or dare?

**Hannah**: dare

**Lupe**: I dare you to kick Ash in…. "THE AREA"

**Hannah:** sure… why not?

**Ash**: Hannah!... please don't!... Hannah think in Mare!... think in our future generations!...

**Mare:** I'm all right with it!

**Hannah:** Ash! Just pull your hands out of that part!

**Mare**: Lupe you have a dare too!

Lupe leaves but not before she sees Hannah kicking Ash….

**Hannah**: Ash… are you ok?

**Ash**: OH MY LORD! You just kill my hopes for future generations!... Mare kill her! She destroy our future!

**Mare:** grow up Ash

**Hannah**: ok… I already went so…

**Quinn:** ok… I'm back… my turn… Maggie truth or dare?

**Maggie**: eehhh… dare?

**Quinn**: I dare you to enter in Thierry's room and throw him a glass full of cold water

**Maggie**: ok… hold on a sec

**Quinn:** hahahahahahhahahaa…. 5…. 4….. 3… 2… 1…

**Thierry:**

**Maggie**: sorry… sorry! Every man for himself!

**Quinn**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA now just wait!

**Thierry**: POPPY! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WALL!

**Poppy:** oh oh… see yaaa guys!

**Thierry**: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH… WHAT THE HELL IT'S GOING ON! HAAANNNAAAHHHHHHHH!¨

**James:** wait for me Poppy!

Thierry comes down with a REALLY REALLY REALLY scary face!

**Hannah**: yes darling?

**Thierry:** could you explain me 1) why Maggie threw me a glass full of water! 2) why the hell is written on our wall "Poppy was here man… yo yo… I'm the best" 3) why is my hair green? 4) where are my clothes? 5) why is Timmy hiding under our bed? 6) Why is Lupe barking people in the Garden? I saw her from the window!¨

**Hannah:** eehh.. actually it is a really funny story… hahahhaa…. Ehh… I was just doing a small song called "I am sooo bored" but then Ash arrived and told me that he wanted to play truth or dare so I should called everybody….

**Ash:** WAIT! ….. I DID WHAT?

**Thierry:** Ash you are sooo dead! You'll make people's breakfast durinf two weeks!

**Ash**: BUT….

**Hannah:** yeah Ash …. You are sooo inmature!... Let's go to clean our room Thierry!

Thierry and Hanna start leaving to their room…

**Quinn**: ok Ash… I like coffe but for tomorrow I want hot chocolate!

**Ash:** Fuck you!

**Mare**: I want my milk and cereal…. A glass of orange juice and eggs!

**Ash:** what! Mare!... mmm…. Ok… I love you sweetheart!

**Mare:** I love you too

**Quinn:** I just love when you do that IN YOUR ROOM SO NO ONE SEES YOU!¨

****Meanwhile…****

_****The queen's club…._

**Nilsson:**

Baby you've been lying to me now I'm onto you  
It's the same old song but it doesn't ring true

That's right you're wrong again  
Time to change and put you on your own again  
You've had your way too long  
Time for me to be moving on

You gotta stop, you're wrong again  
Stop ... that song again

You've been steppin' out wild and fancy free  
Now you've had your fun and you're running back to me  
It just can't be if there's no harmony  
Then stop!  
That's all let's break it up  
You've had me fooled now I'm wakin' up  
I see right through your lies  
You made me open my eyes

You gotta stop, you're wrong again  
Stop ... that song again

It's too late now I've made up my mind  
Being here with you is just a waste of time

Nothing to say so I'll be on my way  
Stop!

You gotta stop, you're wrong again  
Stop ... that song again

It's too late now I've made up my mind  
Being here with you is just a waste of time

It just can't be if there's no harmony  
Then stop! stop! you're wrong again  
Stop that song again  
Stop! you're wrong again  
You gotta stop that song again  
Stop!

**Keller: **this going direct to youtube…! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

_***** Busy streets in Las Vegas****_

**Rashel: **

Can you mend a coat or tend a goat or make a cake?  
Can you churn the milk until the cream ascends?

I can't mend a coat or tend a goat or make a cake  
But I'm good at making friends

Can you push a plough or coax a cow at milking time?  
Count the eggs that every mother hen attends?

I can't push a plough or coax a cow or find you eggs  
But I'm good at finding friends

Can you yell loud, as loud as that?  
To call a dog or fetch a cat?

Can't fetch a cat or call the dogs  
But I'm good at falling off logs

He can frown and scowl and yell and howl until he's blue  
Underneath those fearful teeth he just pretends  
He has been alone too long and although his will is strong  
I'll wait until his will unbends, and in the end he'll see that we'll be friends

**Jez: **MORGEAD IS SOOOO DEAD!...

***** In Morgead's room**

**Morgead:** I. AM. A. GOOD. BOY. BOY. STARTS. WITH. THE. LETER. B! LIKE. BARNEY!.

**Delos**: Moregead! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME OUT!... COME ON MAN! LET ME GET OUT! OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!

_***** in Thierry's room"****_

**Timmy**: hello? 911? Please help me! A guy is trying to harass me! Please help me before is too late! HELP!

**OK... SO ... TELL ME WUT YOU THINK!... IF YOU DO IT... ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE REALLY NICE OR YOU JUST WANT ME TO SHUT UP!... I'M REALLY SORRY... I SUCK AT SPELLING AND I PROBABLY HAVE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES... BUT MAN! I'M SOOO FREAKING TIRED!**

**SOOOO... REVIEWS!... THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or dare…

JONH QUINN ! THIS IS THE FIRST AND THE LAST TIME THAT I PUT YOU OUT OF JAIL!... CAN YOU EXPLAIN HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GO IN THERE?

**Quinn**: Rashel I swear that I don't know!... they just arrived, asked for me, and BUM! I was in jail!... they said something of harassment….

**Rashel**: I don't know and I don't want to really know… just remember that I was the one that put you out of that place!

_**** back in the mansion***_

**Keller**_: _ASH! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!

**Galen:** Keller… calm down! Remember that the guy does not know how to prepare one!

**Delos: **ASH! YOU BURNT MY TOASTS!...

**Thierry**: ASH I NEED HANNAH'S CEREAL!  
**David: **ASH WE ARE STARVING! HURRY UP!

**** In the mansion's kitchen***

**Ash**: I CAN'T DO THISS!

**Mare: **hey… having problems? Hahahahaa

**Ash**: you are my soulmate! You shouldn't be laughing! You should be supporting me!

**Mare**: I'm sorry… but it's funny… hahahahahhaa you can't prepare a breakfast! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA

**Ash**: -.- it is not funny!

**Mare**: it's ok ashy! I'll help you… if you don't give them what they want soon… they will come and kill you… Hannah is in a bad mood!

**Ash**: Mare you are the best soulmate ever!... I love you..

**Mare**: I know Ash… I know…

_**** 1 hour later****_

**Poppy**: even if yesterday we made a disaster!... it was funny… admit it!

**Jez: **I am not letting Morgead watch Sesame street NEVER again!

**Poppy**: why?

**Jez**: he tried to give a lesson about values and numbers!... also every time that I say the word "crap" or something like that…. He tries to wash my mouth with soap!

**Poppy**: he whaa?

**Jez**: It's not funny!

**Poppy**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA

**Jez**: fuck you!

**Morgead**: JEZEBEL REDFERN! I HEARD YOU!... GO AND WASH YOU DIRTY MOUTH RIGHT NOW!... DON'T MAKE ME GO FOR THE SOAP!

**Jez**: ok… fine

**Poppy**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!

**Timmy**: what are you laughing at?

**Poppy**: Jez! Hahahahahhahahaa…

**Timmy**: I feel bored!... can we play something please miss Poppy

**Poppy**: awwwww sooo cute! What do you want to play?

**Timmy**: truth or dare please… it sounds fun…

**In Timmy's mind:** MWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Poppy**: I think that if we keep things under control… Thierry won't kill us… but I don't know… mmm… ok… call everybody and make sure that Thierry is playing…

**Timmy**: yaaaaeeeee!

_*****5 minutes later everybody is in the living room (again)****_

**Poppy**: ok who wants to start?

**Thierry**: I'll do it… mmm… Galen… truth or dare?

**Galen**: truth

**Jez**: cough cough pussy cough cough

**Morgead**: JEZEBEL! THE WORD THAT YOU SAID THAT STARTS WITH "P" IS A BAD WORD! GO AND WASH YOU MOUTH RIGHT NOW!

**Jez**: fine…

**Thierry**: Do you have a secret talent and what is it?

**Galen**: actually yes… and only Keller knows about it… but I kind of write poetry and I think that I'm pretty good.

**Keller**: if he only knew…

**Galen**: Ash… truth or dare?

**Ash**: since I can't kiss my soulmate during two full weeks! Because of yesterday! I go for truth

**Jez**: YOU WHAT? CHICKEN! PUSSY! HAHAHAHHAA

**Morgead**: JEZEBEL YOU SAID BAD WORDS!... GO AND WASH YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!

**Jez**: yeahh you wish… what happened if I don't want to…

**Morgead**: I'll make you!

**Jez: **I want to see how…

Morgead pulls Jez's ear and starts moving him to the bathroom…

**Ash**: hahahahhaha that was funny… but Jez is right… I'll change… dare

**Galen**: whatever you want… i dare you to dress up like Hanna Montana, then go to a club and give a show and of course record it!

**Ash**: sure…

**Mare**: you are ok with it?

**Ash**: it was better than drink from the toilette… ok hahaha James my dear cousin… truth or dare?

**James**: mmm… I don't like the way that you said that… but I go for dare

**Ash**: hahahaha I dare you to dress up like Marilyn Monroe, with blond hair and the white dress… then go to the center of Las Vegas and start singing the song that she sang for the president…

**James**: ohh shit!... ok… before I leave… Thierry… truth or dare?

**Thierry**: dare.

**James**: I dare you to go and dress up like Lady Gaga and start giving a show in the middle of a street in Las Vegas…

**Thierry**: you'll pay for this James!... Nilsson… truth or dare?

**Nilsson**: mmm… dare… I'm a vampire… not a chicken

**Thierry**: same than me… but dress up like Barbie…

**Nilsson**: OH GOD!... ok… mmm…. Jez… truth or dare?

**Jez**: truth..

**Nilsson**: you are intelligent Jez!.. hahahaha… Which is your favorite Disney movie?

**Jez**: ehhh… I kind of like the little mermaid… she is soo cool!... =D

**Hannah**: guys start leaving!

Ash, James, Thierry and Nilsson start leaving….

**Jez**: ok… Delos truth or dare?

**Delos**: dare

**Jez**: I dare you to wear a bra during a month!...

**Delos**: 0.o ok… Eric truth or dare?

**Eric**: truth

**Delos**: if you could date any of the guys… who could you choose?

**Eric**: that is better a …would you rather…. But if I have to answer I think that I'll pick David… man at least he won't kill me or something

**David**: eehhh… thank you?

**Eric**: Mare… truth or dare?

**Mare**: dare

**Eric**: wooww.. really? Ok.. if you want… I dare you to… change all Ash's underwear… change it all and just leave the bob sponge's boxers and the ones that are really embarrassing …

**Mare**: I am soo dead… ok… before I go… Gillian.. truth or dare?

**Gillian**: dare.

**Mare**: I dare you to take the responsibility for what I have to do…

**Gillian**: ok… Timmy.. truth or dare?

**Timmy**: dare… dare… dare… dare.., pleasee! Give a dare!

**Gillian**: I dare you to hug and say "I love you" to Quinn for a month

**Timmy**: O.o

**Gillian**: are you a chicken Timmy?

**Timmy**: oh boy…

Rashel and Quinn arrive to the mansion after put Quinn out…

**Timmy**: QUINN! I LOVE YOU (HUG)

**Quinn**: THE APPOCALIPSIS IS HERE! THIERRY! IT'S TIME! APPOCALIPSIS!

Quinn runs away followed by Rashel…

**Timmy**: ugghhh and I have to do it for a month!... Poppy truth or dare?

**Poppy**: dare

**Timmy**: I dare you to wear James boxers for a month…

**Poppy**: Sure!... David! Truth or dare?

**David**: dare..

**Poppy**: you have to be t-shirtless for a month and only wearing Gillian's bras…

**David**: O.o people in this mansion are evil! … Hannah truth or dare?

**Hannah**: dare

**David**: I dare you to call your ex- therapist and start telling him all your dramas by phone…

**Hannah**: ok… no one have to use the phone for the next 3 hours!...

**Everybody**: O.o

**Hannah**: ok… Maggie… truth or dare?

**Maggie**: dare!

**Hannah**: I dare you to call Thierry and tell him that you love him and that he is the love of your life

**Maggie**: Delos don't kill me!... ok who is left? Morgead! Truth or dare?

**Morgead**: dare…

**Maggie**: I dare you to go and watch the movie "paranormal activity" alone and with the light off!

**Morgead**: ok

Everybody leaves…

_Meanwhile…._

_**** Dirty money club***_

**Ash**:

You get the best of both worlds,  
Chillin' out,take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds,  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds,  
Spoken-hahaha

**People in the club**: wwwooooowwww! Again! Wwwooowwwww! HANNAH! HANNAH!

**Ash**: yeah man…. I was bon for this!

_*****Streets in Las Vegas****_

**Men is the street: **WOOOWWW! YOU ARE SOO HOT! GOO! WOOWWW!

**James**:

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday Mr President  
Happy birthday to you

Thanks, Mr President  
For all the things you've done  
The battles that you've won  
The way you deal with U.S. Steel  
And our problems by the ton  
We thank you so much

Everybody, happy birthday

**Thierry**: this is sooo stupid…. I'm sorry I can't give you my phone number… I am not gay!

**Nilsson**:

Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Thierry**: no… he is not gay either… he is just enjoying the singing! Hahahahahahahaa…. He can give you his phone number later…. Just ask him… or better try to kiss him… hahahahaaa…. But remember if he hits you… it's your fault! I told you he was not gay!

_**** Back in the mansion*** _

**Ash: **Mare I'm sure! Disney is going to call me and ask me if I can replace Miley Cirus for Hannah Montana season 4!

**Mare**: Ash… don't be silly!

**Ash**: where are you going?

**Mare**: eehhh … I'll give you space so you can change… sees you later!¨

**Ash**: ok… I wonder why she runs away? Maybe because she thinks that the fame is not good for me or because…. MARRYYY- LYNETTEE CARRRTEEEEEERRRRRRR! COME HERE! RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL MY UNDERWEAR!

**Mare**: IT WAS GILLIAN!

**Ash**: GILLIAN! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!¨¨

**Gillian**: DAVID! HELP! HANNAH MONTANA WANTS TO KILL ME!

**Hannah**: I'm telling you doc! This house is just for crazy people!... Right now Hannah Montana is trying to kill a girl!... it looks like when she tried to kill Selena Gomez! And yeahh here is my boyfriend dress up like lady gaga… and his friend Nilsson is Barbie!...

**OK... I AM SOO GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE STORY... VAMPIRE-DOMO YOU INSPIRE ME FOR THE DARES IN THIS ONE..! THANK YOU!... **

**REVIEWS?... COMMENTS? ANYTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or dare

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! JEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZ ! HELLPPPP MEEEEE ! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! PLEAAASSSSEEE ! AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE IS COOMMMING FOR MEEEEEE ! HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP !

**Jez** : this was the first and the last time that Morgead is watching horror films alone… and with the lights off !...

**Morgead**: Jeeezzz! Pleeaaassseee I'm begging you! TONIGHT WE ARE SLEEPING WITH THE LIGHTS ON! AND I'M SLEEPING WITH MAXI TOO!

**Jez**: Who in the fucking hell is Maxi?

**Morgead**: my Teddy bear.

**Jez**: say what? I can't hear you!

**Morgead**: my Teddy bear.

**Jez**: MORGEAD I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

**Morgead**: MAXI IS MY TEDDY BEAR!

**Jez**: O.o you have a Teddy bear?

**Morgead**: yeaahh… DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

**Jez**: _(afraid) _no… sweetheart

Morgead: cool.

**Nilsson**: My dear God! MAN! I AM NOT GAY!

**Guy in the phone**: ok… but if any time you feel confuse or you just feel alone…. Give me a ring…

**Nilsson**: O.o (_how the hell this guy got my phone number?)_

**Mare: **Ash it's ok…

**Ash**: no Mare… it is not! I don't know who I am anymore!

**Mare**: Ash… you still being the retarder that I love!

**Ash**: No Mare! I don't feel like that anymore! …. I am sooo sorry!

**Mare**: Ash… sweetheart… no because you don't have your sexy boxers anymore, means that you are not yourself anymore!

**Ash**: Mare! Those boxers were a extremely really important part of me! And now that part it's gone!

**Mare**: ok.. (_sighs_) that's it!... I'm calling Hannah's ex- therapist…

**Hannah**: you shouldn't give it to him…

**Thierry**: come on Hannah! It was sooo funny! Even you enjoyed it!`

**Hannah**: yeah I did… but still… it was wrong!

**Thierry**: how do you know that it was wrong!... maybe it was just destiny!

**Hannah**: really? Thierry?... really?... come on! Just don't do that again!

**Thierry: **ok… fine! I won't do it again… I promise it…

**Hannah**: another promise Thierry?

**Thierry: **(_sighs_) fine…

**Hannah**: ok… go… say it…

**Thierry: **Hannah come on! You know I won't do it !

**Hannah**: I need to be sure… now… remember last night!

**Thierry: **Hannah please!... but… I enjoyed it!

**Hannah**: THIERRY! PROMISE TO ME THAT YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN! NOW!

**Thierry: **holly shit! Ok… so… "I promise that I'll never again…"

**Hannah**: O.o! wow wow hold on!... are we talking about what happened last night with Nilsson, right?... or about what happened last night between us?... don't you dare to promise me no more sex!

**Thierry**: WAIT… WHAT? NOOOOOOO HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT IN FIRST PLACE!..

**Hannah**: ok… then… you were saying?

**Thierry: **I'll never give a gay dude Nilsson's phone number"

**Hannah**: good boy Thierry… good boy…

**Galen**: Keller… Thierry won't let us!

**Keller**: why not!

**Galen**: coz every time we play… someone ends up hurt!

**Keller**: Galen! That is no true!

**Galen**: Keller… Ash start going to the psychologist! Quinn thinks that the apocalypse is here! Nilsson has been harassed by a gay dude!

**Keller**: please… =(

**Galen**: oh god! Fine! Let's play truth or dare…

**Keller**: yuupppiiieee!

**Keller**: since was my idea to play! I'll start!... Morgead truth or dare?

**Morgead**: truth

**Jez**: WHAT?

**Morgead**: if I go for dare… then I have to be alone!... and if I'm alone …. He'll come for me Jez! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

**Jez**: oh goodness!

**Keller**: whatever!... so Have you peed in a pool?

**Morgead**: ehhh… hehehe…. Actually I did last week coz I couldn't bother to go to the bathroom…

**Thierry**: when was that!

**Morgead**: Tuesday…

**Eric**: shit! That was the day when I drown!

**Morgead**: hahahahaha sucker! Before Eric tries to kill me… Maggie… truth or dare?

**Maggie**: truth?

**Morgead**: Would you ever cheat with your boyfriend?

**Maggie**: well….

**Delos**: excuse me!... I'm out of here!...

**Maggie**: DELOS NOOO! WAIT! I WAS JOKING! Oh shit! Ok… before I go for Delos… Ash truth or dare?

**Ash**: (_sighs_) truth…

**Quinn**: WTF DID YOU JUST SAY?

**Ash**: I'm sorry Quinn.. but that side of me… the brave, hot, intelligent is gone!

**Rashel**: when did Ash have an intelligent part?

**Maggie**: If you were marooned on an island with just one person, who would you want it to be?

**Ash**: probably Megan Fox… but since she is busy working… I'll take Mare with me…

**Mare**: WTF? EXCUSE ME! BUT I AM YOUR SOULMATE!

**Ash**: I know sweetheart… but we are talking about Megan Fox!

**Mare**: you are in troubles REDFERN!

**Ash**: Evil demon… truth or dare…

**Timmy**: Rashel! He is calling me evil demon! You see!

**Rashel**: ASH LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!

**Timmy**: dare… you are all little chickens!

**Ash**: Go to the neighbor's house and talk to him or her for 5 minutes.

**Timmy**: that's all? Really? No blood? No disaster?

**Ash**: I'm telling you that my intelligent part is gone!

**Timmy**: that part never exists! James… truth or dare?

**James**: dare…

**Timmy**: I dare you to Go outside and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot', complete with all the actions, then run around, while screaming 'my wife has run away, please help'.

**James**: oh boy… ok… Mare truth or dare.?

**Mare**: dare…

**James**: I dare you to go outside and drink a redbull then throw paper towels at the houses while you run away from the police…

**Mare**: shit! Ok… just don't tell Mark about it!... Quinn truth or dare?

**Quinn**: dare..

**Mare**: I dare you to let me and Rashel wax your legs

**Quinn**: WHAT!YOU ARE KIDDING ME RIGHT? YOU KNOW THAT I AM A MADE VAMPIRE AND THAT IF YOU WAX ME THE HAIR WON'T GROW BACK!

**Mare**: yes I know… are you chicken Quinn?

**Quinn**: Holly shit! This is going to be soo bad!... Jez, truth or dare?

**Jez**: dare!

**Quinn**: I dare you to act like Samara from "the ring" and scare the hell out of Morgead… while he is sleeping…

**Jez**: hahahahhahaa deal… but if he has nightmares… you are sleeping with him… Poppy… truth or dare?

**Poppy**: dare! =D

**Jez**: I dare you to go up to a randome car and make it pull over, then when he opened the door go and say "i am out of my mind will u give me a ride back?"

**Poppy**: hahahahah sure thing! Thierry truth or dare?

**Thierry**: dare

**Poppy**: I dare you to go into Morgead's room and then put glue on his hairbrush.

**Thierry**: hahahahhaa deal!... Nilsson! Truth or dare!

**Nilsson**: after what happened yesterday I'll go for truth!

**Thierry**: Have you kissed a guy?

**Nilsson**: MY FUCKING LORD! I AM NOT GAY!

**Thierry**: chill man! I was just joking!

**Nilsson**: it was you Thierry! It was you the one who gave that gay dude my phone number!... YOU ARE DEAD!

**Thierry**: NILSSON!... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

***Thierry runs away followed by Nilsson****

**Eric**: so since Nilsson is not here anymore… I'll go!... Keller! Truth or dare?

**Keller**: really? Are you asking me that?

**Eric**: sorry… I date you to when a car is passing by..go near the road and moon them..

**Keller**: sure… Galen… truth or dare?7

**Galen**: dare

**Keller**: Knock on the neighbor's door and ask for their autograph!

**Galen**: ok… Hannah! Truth or dare?

**Hannah**: dare

**Galen**: Hop around to each person at the party saying, "I'm cupid, and I will help you find love"

**Hannah**: ok…

********* Everybody leaves and start doing the dares*****

***** Rashel's and Quinn's room****

**Quinn**: please! I am just an innocent person! Don't do this ! please! Rashel! I love you! Please! Don't do this to me! What have I done to you?

**Rashel**: grow up Quinn.

**Mare**: it won't hurt that bad…

**Quinn**: you are pure evil Mare! You just look as a good girl!

**Mare**: hahahahahhaa and you just realize it?

**Quinn**: EVIL!

**Mare**: one…

**Rashel**: two…

**Mare**: three…

**Quinn**: HOLLLYYYY SHHHITTTTTTTT!... FUCKKKK! 

**Rashel and Mare**: OHH GOSHH WE ARE LMAO! LMAO! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA….

**Quinn**: NOOO MOREE!

**Mare**: sorry Quinn… but you still have to do the other leg!

**Quinn**: 

**** In Las Vega's Streets!****

**Police**: in the law's name! stop right now young lady!

**Mare**: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA SUCKERS! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! YUUPPPIIIEEE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA


	4. Chapter 4

**ok... i don't own the Night World =( L. does it!**

I can't believe this… what did you just said that she was doing?... no wait… I don't want to know… actually I do… but better if I don't know so then I won't tell my parents about it!... was she drunk or something?... never mind… I don't want to know… the only thing that I know is that when we arrive home, I am so going to kill REDFERN!...

**Police**: sir. Remember that murder is also illegal, now if we talk about the girl, I must say that she did a real mess in a whole street!... and with all the respect sr. BUT SHE IS SO DAMN FAST!... now are you the boyfriend or something?

**Mysterious guy**: trust me… I am not! But when she sees me, she is going to wish that I could be Redfern instead of who I am.

**Police**: who is Redfern sir.?It sounds like a dangerous drug trafficker… or someone like "the padrino"

**Mysterious guy**: no he is not… you just need to stay away from his fangs and you'll be fine, I know how to control and deal with him ;D

**Police**: you are funny sir….. I'll bring her to you…

_****** 5 minutes later****_

**Police**: Sr. here she is…

**Mare**: HOLLY SHIT! … THEY TOLD YOU! I TOLD THEM NOT TO DO IT!... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T TELL MY PARENTS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE… I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL THEM MARK!

**Mark**: I won't tell them… I already have a plan of what I'm going to do with you mwwaaahahaha!

**Mare**: can I go back to the cell?

**Police**: is he your boyfriend?

**Mark**: the brother…

**Mare**: the young brother…

**Police**: well… then I'll let you… I used to have a brother too… so I understand you girl!

**Mare**: =D

**Mark**: if you enter to that cell I'm telling dad that you are stuck here…

**Mare**: _(sighs) _fine… sir.

**Nurse**: I am really sorry sir. But she has to stay here until we finish all the tests.

**Galen**: miss… she does not have any mental problem!

**Nurse**: I'm sorry sir. But we got a call saying that she was acting really weird when a car passed near her…

**Galen**: Miss… we were playing truth or dare!

**Nurse**: sir. We need you to help her… but first you need to accept that she has problems…

**Galen**: O.o SHE DOES NOT HAVE PROBLEMS! WE WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!

**Nurse**: shhh it's ok… it's ok… would you like to come with me please?...

_***** Back in the mansion***** 24:30 p.m._

**Morgead**: JEEZZ! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Rashel**: she had to do something, so she is busy, but she said you could go and sleep if you felt tired..

**Morgead**: thanxs… I feel extremely tired… mmm… Rashel would you like to stay with me until I felt sleep? Pleeaaasssseeee

**Rashel**: O.o oh… look! A dragon! Gotta go!

_(Rashel runs away from Morgead….)_

**Morgead**: ok.. then… it's only you and me Maxi… only you and me…

_****** In Morgead room****_

**Morgead**: ok…(sighs) I can't sleep with the lights on!... the stupid light is on my eyes! I'm sorry Maxi, but I need to turn them off!

_The TV turns on…_

**Morgead**_: _shit! I pressed the button!... there we go… now is off!

_The TV turns on…_

**Morgead**: where the hell did I put the stupid control?... aaggg whatever… now! Sleep!

_The TV turns on…_

**Morgead**: FUCKING HELL! STOP TURNING ON! NOW! STAY OFF! (Morgead disconnects the TV)

_Scratches and steps _

**Morgead: **NOW WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IS THERE? JEZ? IS THAT YOU?

_Scratches and steps _

**Morgead: **HOLLY SHIT!... OK… WHATEVER! YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE WHO IS DOING THIS! I AM NOT SCARED! BECAUSE I AM A VAMPIRE AND I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING… AND EVEN IF I FEEL SCARED I WON'T SHOW IT!

_Something starts pulling Morgead's blankets _

**Morgead: **ok…. Just bread Morgead… you still having 6 days left!... it is not time yet!... you'll be fine… there is nothing going on… it is just your imagination… relax… Maxi is with you… everything is going to be fine!... you are safe… down stares are Thierry, Nilsson, Lupe, Quinn, and a lot of people that will come here if something happened to you…. So you don't need to worry… remember that you are a vampire…

_Something starts climbing through Morgead's bed…_

**Morgead: **oh shit!... ok I'm leaving now!... this is just a dream!... this is just a nightmare… this is just your imagination… this is not real!...

_Morgead touches the floor with his foot and is all wet!_

**Morgead**: ….. ! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHEEEEE IS COOOMMMING FORRR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIEEERRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!... … !... LUUUUUUUPPPPPPEEEEEEEEE!... SOMEEEEBOOODDYYYYYYY HELLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEE! !"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEE!

_Morgead runs away from the mansion and enters into Thierry's and Hannah's room crying…_

**Morgead: **7 days…

**Thierry**: ehhh…. Morgead?

**Hannah**: say what?

**Morgead: **7 days…

**Thierry**: ok… that's it! NILSSON!

**Hannah**: Thierry… is 24:55 p.m. do you think that he is awake?

**Thierry**: I don't give a shit! NILSSON!

**Nilsson**: sir?

**Thierry**: I WANT TO SEE EVERYBODY IN THE LIBRARY RIGHT NOW!

**Nilsson**: sir… they are sleep…

**Thierry**: NOW!

_*****15 Minutes after… everybody (well almost) is in the Library****_

**Thierry**: ok… I'm really sorry to wake you up people but…. Wait a minute… WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?

**Ash**: I told you that he would realize…

**Thierry**: WHERE THE HELL ARE JAMES, POPPY, GALEN, KELLER, JEZ AND TIMMY?

**Rashel**: well… Poppy went out to ask a guy if he could drive her back to her mind… and I think that the guy actually give her a lift…

**Thierry**: O.o

**Mare**: James, Galen and Keller are stuck in a mental hospital…

**Thierry**: O.o!

**Gillian**: the last time that I saw Timmy, he was talking with the neighbor next door…

**Thierry**: O.o and Jez?

**Quinn**: and Jez… well let's say that she is…

_Jez arrives dressed up like Samara _

**Jez**: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA I DID IT QUINN!... I SCARED THE HELL OUT OF MORGEAD! TOLD YOU THAT I WAS NOT A CHICKEN! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

**Quinn**: dressing up like Samara coz we were playing truth or dare…

**Morgead**: YOU WERE… WHAT? HOW COULD YOU JEZEBEL! YOU KNOW THAT I AM SOOO FREKING SCARED FOR THAT MOVIE! AND YOU ARE TRYING TO GIVE A HEART ATTACK!... I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVE ME!

**Jez**: I do Morgy!

**Morgead**: stop girl!... Talk to the hand!

**Thierry**: OK THAT'S IT!... ANY OF YOU IS ALLOW PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE ANYMORE!... AND IF YOU DO, YOU'LL BE PUNISH!

**Thea**: never again?

**Thierry**: NEVER AGAIN!... THAT IS THE NEW RULE!... IF YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELVES! THEN YOU WON'T PLAY IT!

**Delos**: you can't order ME!

**Thierry**: WATCH ME!

**Hannah**: Thierry… shhh.. it's ok, don't you think that you are exaggerating a little bit?

**Thierry**: HANNAH!... POPPY HAS BEEN KIDNAPED FOR A RANDOM GUY!, JAMES, KELLER AND GALEN ARE STUCK IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!, TIMMY… WHERE THE HELL IS TIMMY?... RASHEL! WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER!...

**Rashel**: shit! I don't know! QUINN! GET THE CAR! TIMMY!¨

_Rashel leaves running and Quinn following her behind _

**Hannah**: Thierry… darling calm down!... it's ok…

**Thierry**: Hannah! 1) Ash needs to go to the therapist coz he doesn't have his sexy boxers!… 2) Quinn thought that the apocalypse was here! 3) Poppy is missing! 4) James is missing! 5) Keller and Galen are stuck in a mental hospital! 6) Timmy is missing too! 7) Morgead is almost dying for different hearts attacks! Should I continue?

**Hannah**: ok… I understand that you are mad… coz things are a little out of control…but…

**Thierry**: A LITTLE?

**Hannah**: ok… things are out of control…

**Ash**: come on… things are not really out of control…

**Thierry**: Mare was in jail!

**Ash**: detention…

**Thierry**: ASH!

**Mark**: don't worry Thierry I haven't forgotten about it!... I'll make Redfern pay for that…

**Ash**: HA! YOU'LL MAKE ME PAY? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

**Thierry**: I DON'T CARE! NOW! I WANT EVERYBODY SEARCHING FOR TIMMY, POPPY, JAMES, GALEN AND KELLER… AND I WANT THEM HERE BEFORE TOMORROW MORNING! NOW! GOODNIGHT!

**Everybody**: O.o

_***Next Day****_

Finally in home!... man! I can't believe that I actually went to see my brother in just one night!... I feel sooo happy!

**James**: yeah and I'm happy that I'm out of that place!

**Poppy**: how did you manage to get into a mental center?

**James**: playing truth or dare…

**Poppy**: how did you manage to get out?

**James**: Thierry called and told the center that was a misunderstood so me, keller and Galen could go home…

**Poppy**: what about Timmy?

**James**: Rashel found him with a new friend… Timmy and the little girl were still playing wii

**Poppy**: aaaawwww so cute!

**James**: yeah.. the only problem now is that Thierry said that we are not allow to pla truth or dare anymore!

**Poppy**: that's what I heard… but don't worry Jamie… I'll think in something… I'll think in something….MWWWAAAHAHAHAHA!

**ok... so i know that this chapter was not really funny... but don't worry... is just a chapter that i need to create so now i can make a better story with better ideas!... you just wait!... XD**

**reviews? comments? jokes? ideas?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own the Night World or any of the characters... but i own this story...XD so enjoy!**

Ok…. Everything is ready?..remember he can't know a word about it!... if he finds out... we are dead… I mean it!

**Philip**: Poppy we are just creating a schedule to play truth or dare without Thierrz finding out; we are not planning to create the third world war! So please calm down sis!

**Poppy**: I know… but still… you haven't seen Thierry mad!... I'm sure that he can be worst than Hitler or…Dark Vader or…. Or…. HULK!... no kidding! He can be worst than Hulk!

**Philip**: you are exaggerating!

**Poppy**: he is mad! I am not kidding…

**Philip**: everybody who lives in that mansion is mad!

**Poppy**: HELLO?... I LIVE THERE!

**Philip**: exactly…

**Poppy**: O.o ! Whatever… so… did you finish?

**Philip**: hold on…. One sec…. done!... your schedule to play truth or dare in secret!

**Poppy**: MWWWAAAHAHA YOU SAID THAT WE COULDN'T PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?... I HAVE A NOTICE FOR YOU… HAHAHHAA WE ARE BACK BABY!...

**Philip**: I told you… you are mad sister!

********************* (Back in the Mansion)*****

**Jade**: Mark, he is going to kill you if you do that…. You are only going to get Mare mad at him… ok… fine… Mare is going to be furious at him and she'll probably kill him…. So please be a good soulmate and don't do that!... Ash is my brother!

**Mark**: and for his fault! My sister was in jail! Remember?... So since I can't hit him coz he is 50 times stronger than me…. Then why wouldn't I let Mare kill him?... MWWWHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Jade**: Mark…. I don't want to prepare a funeral for you!

**Mark**: Jade I'll be ok…. You just watch!...

**Jade**: I'll go for ice…. You'll need it after Ash finds out!

**Mark**: -.-

**Jade**: I am not kidding…

**Mark**: whatever… mwwahahaha and the function starts now!

********* 10 minutes later***** _(Ash's and Mare's room)_

**Ash**: really Mare?

**Marry- Lynnette**: yeah!... I mean.. she sound sooo sure about it!

**Ash**: Mare… he is just a human… what can he do?

_Mare hits Ash in the shin_

**Marry- Lynnette**: excuse me?

**Ash**: HOLLY CRAP! THAT HURTS!

**Marry- Lynnette**: that's the basic stuff that a human can do…

**Ash**: Mare I was talking about your brother… not about the most intelligent, beautiful, nice, sweet, and brave soulmate in the world!

**Marry- Lynnette**: aaaawwwww you are soo cute!... I love you… you know, right?

**Ash**: of course I know sweetheart!... and I love you too… maybe more!

**Marry- Lynnette**: Ash… I want to…

**Ash**: Tell me Mare… what do you want?...

**Marry- Lynnette**: I want to…

**Ash**: tell me and you'll have it…

**Marry- Lynnette**: I want to…

**Ash**: yes….

**Marry- Lynnette**: I want to…KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PLAYBOY MAGAZINES?

**Ash**: wait… What?... that is not minnnn… actually it is… but… but…. But… I was going to throw them away!... I swear!

**Marry- Lynnette**: YEAH SURE!... HOLD ON!... WHAT ARE ALL THOSE LETTERS?

**Ash**: shit!... they are just letters… really old letters!... so I'll threw them away!... no worries!

**Marry- Lynnette**: O.o Ash… sweetheart… let me see what you have in there…

**Ash**: Mare… I love you… soooo I have to say… no

**Marry- Lynnette**: ASH REDFERN! GIVE ME THOSE LETTERS RIGHT NOW!

**Ash**: Mare chill! Breath!... I'm your soulmate remember… I am your missing half… the love of your life!...

**Marry- Lynnette**: ash redfern… who in the fucking hell is MELINDA!

**Ash**: I can explain it!

**Marry- Lynnette**: WHO IS SAMANTA?... WHO IS LEAH?... WHO IS DINA? WHO IS ZOEY`?... WHO IS VANESSA?... WHO IS KATE? WHO IS BRITTANY?..! WHO IS KELLY?... WHO IS BLAIRE?... WHO IS SERENA?.. WHO IS LILY? WHO IS HELEN? WHO IS JESSICA? WHO IS MARIA? WHO IS KARLA? WHO IS JENNY?... WHO IS NICOLE? WHO IS ISABEL?...

**Ash**: they were my girlfriends before I met you…

**Marry- Lynnette**: they were what?

**Ash**: my girlfriends before I met you…

**Marry- Lynnette**: O.o THEY WHAT? ASH!... HOW COULD YOU!... MY GOSH AND YOU STILL KEEPING YOURS EX-GIRLFRIENDS LETTERS?... FOR HOW LONG WERE THEY?... FOR THE WHOLE YEAR?

**Ash**: for a week….

**Marry- Lynnette**: O.o GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!... YOU ARE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!...I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!... GET OUT! BEFORE I GO FOR MY STAKE!

**Ash**: But Mare!

**Marry- Lynnette**: OUT!

***** 5 minutes later****

**Ash**: hey Quinn… Can I sleep here today?

**Quinn**: Mare kicked you out?

**Ash**: yeah…

**Quinn**: why?

**Ash**: coz she found out my ex-girlfriends letters…

**Quinn**: uffff… you are sooo stupid!... you need to keep them really hid! Man!... where did you hid them?

**Ash**: in a small box… all my shoes were over it!

**Quinn**: you are such a retard!... you need to put that in a better place…

**Ash**: where is yours?

**Quinn**: under the bed in a small box…

**Rashel**: JONH QUINN! COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN ME WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMALL BOX UNDER OUR BED!

**Quinn**: shit!

**Ash**: bye!

**** 3 minutes later*****

**Ash**: My dearest cousin!

**James**: what do you want?

**Ash**: can I sleep here tonight?

**James**: why?

**Ash**: coz Mare kicked me out of our room…

**James**: I don't want to know why…. Whatever… stay…

**Poppy**: OMG! JAMIE! I GO IT! I GOT IT!... WE ARE BACK BABE!

**Ash**: what does she have Jamie?...

**James**: don't you dare to call me like that!... Poppy quite or he is going to listen…

**Poppy**: I have the best schedule to play truth or dare without Thierry finding out…

**Ash**: soo… when do we start…?

**Poppy**: I'll leave everyday a green note under your doors… so don't worry… I have everything ready… =D

**Ash**: Poppy you are just amazing!

**James**: excuse me?... ok… that's it… ASH GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW! AND POPPY IS MINE!

**Ash**: but…

**James**: OUT!

**Ash**: crap…

****** Delos and Maggie's room*****

**Maggie**: I can't believe that Ash was keeping all those letters…. I mean… Mare is not stupid… she could find out soon or later…

**Delos**: I think that is funny!... hahahahhahahahaa…. And know Ash and Quinn are sleeping in Nilsson's room…

**Maggie**: Quinn? Why?

**Delos**: yeah! Hahahahahaa… Rashel find out the same that Mare… hahahahhahaah suckers!

**Maggie**: do you have a box like that too… Delos?

**Delos**: no Maggie… I don't… I never got a girlfriend before you… I love you…

**Maggie**: I believe that you don't have a box.. you are smart… but I am not stupid… don't tell me you didn't get any other girlfriend before me!...

**Delos**: ok… fine…

**Maggie**: DELOS!

**Delos**: what?... hahahhaa i was kidding Maggie!

**Maggie**: yeah right… I love you…

**Delos**: mee too…what's that?

**Maggie**: What's what?

**Delos**: the green letter….

**Maggie**: don't know… hold on…

**Delos**: read it please…

**Maggie**: meet me in the garden next to the pool at 20:00 p.m. tonight… only if you want to have fun tonight… XD "we are back baby"

**Delos**: ok…..

**Maggie**: 5 more minutes … let's go!

_********** 20:00 p.m. next to the pool****_

**David**: ok… so who send the letters?

**Galen**: I don't know…

**Thea**: me either…

**Kestrel**: it was you Ash?

**Ash**: nop…. I thought it was Mare…

**Mare**: Sorry… wasn't me… maybe was… let me see… Melinda… Kelly… Samanta or maybe… was Ruby…

**Ash**: Mare….

**Keller**: ok… you two shut up!...

**Jade**: they can't! once they start arguing they have to finish…

**Rowan**: Jade! Leave them alone!

**Quinn**: whatever!... listen I'm freezing my butt… so… who sent the stupid letters?

**Voice**: it was me….

_Everybody turns around to see who is talking…_

**Everybody**: HANNAH!

**Hannah**: yeah… ok.. so… this morning Poppy came to me and told me about her plan… she created a schedule…

**Eric**: a schedule?

**Hannah**: to keep Thierry busy… so we can play truth or dare without him noticing it…

**Jez**: sweet!

**Morgead**: cool!

**Mare**: brilliant!

**Lupe**: nice…

**Thea**: great!

**Gillian**: Perfect!

**Rashel**: so.. when do we start?

**Poppy**: NOW!... Nilsson truth or dare?

**Nilsson**: dare! =D

**Poppy**: I dare you to eat all Timmy's chocolate, sandwiches, candies, juice, and of course m&m!...

**Quinn**: timmy's m&m's?... Nilsson you are dead!

**Nilsson**: deal!... Lupe! Truth or dare?

**Lupe**: dare!

**Nilsson**: I dare you to not wax your legs and armpits, for a month…

**Lupe**: oh boy!... ok… David… truth or dare?

**David**: dare…

**Lupe**: I dare you to wear skirts for a month…

**David**: sure…. Quinn truth or dare?

**Quinn**: duhhh!... dare!...

**David**: I dare you to tell Timmy that you are his new daddy…

**Quinn**: man!... is supposed that we need to keep it easy!... and look wut are you doing!... whatever…. Ash truth or dare…

**Ash**: both…

**Quinn**: ok… fine… Ash… who was your first real love?

**Ash**: Mare was my first and real love in my life and she will be the only women who actually enter to my heart!

**Poppy**: aaaaaaaaaawwwww

**Hannah**: that was soo sweet!

**Jez**: I have to admit that it was…

**Mare**: maybe…

**Quinn**: _(this retard owns me 50 for this… and he'll pay!)_ ok… now your dare… I dare you to… mmm… invite one of your ex- girlfriends to the mansion ! _(mwwwahahahahahahaahahahaha)_

**Ash**: wait… what!

**Quinn**: are you going to do it… or are you chicken?

**Mare**: so?...

**Ash**: You won't forget about this… I chicken…for Mare…

**James**: chicken!... hahahahhahaa

**Morgead**: sucker!...

**Quinn**: retard!

**Eric**: looser!

**David**: coward!

**Ash**: I don't care about what you say!... Mare?

**Mare**: I forgive you Ash! ^.^

**Ash**: I love you…

**Mare**: me too!..

**Keller**: get a room!

**Kestrel**: please!

**Ash**: fine! Before we go and get one!... Mark… truth or dare…

**Mark**: dare…

**Ash**: I dare you to 1) tell Mare about your plan… 2) go to a gay club and find a date… 3) have some drinks with him… and you can't go with Jade…

**Mark**: holly crap… ok?

**Ash**: do it tonight_… (revenge sweet revenge… mwwwhahahahaha)_

**Mark**: fine… sis… truth or dare?

**Mare**: dare… I dare you to call one of Ash's ex- girlfriends and invite her to the mansion…

**Ash and Mare**: MARK!

**Mark**: are you chicken sister?

**Mare**: no… I am not.. ok.. I'll do it… Ash tell me who is the nicest one…

**Ash**: MARE DON'T DO IT! THEY ARE ALL EVIL AND CRAZY!

**Mare**: just give me the stupid number… Before I go…. James… truth or dare…

**James**: dare…

**Mare**: I dare you to record Mark… In his date…

_Ash and Mare start leaving _

**James**: Eric truth or dare?...

**Eric**: truth….

**Thierry**: HELLO!... I'M HOME! HANNAH! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Poppy**: EVERYBODY! RUN AND HID!

**Maggie**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Thierry**: Hannah… darling what are you doing here?

**Hannah**: me? Mmm… eeehhhh… I'm aaaaa…. Walking…

**Thierry**: isn't a little bit cold?

**Hannah**: no… it's fine… let's go for a walk…

**ok... so i know that i took my time to update this story... but i had this horrible math exam! and i really needed to study... **

**soo... here is the story... i hope you like it... XD... reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**enjoy...**

Ok… ok… just smile to the camera!... that's right! Great job… now tell me.. who is your new husband?... I mean… you just got married 5 minutes ago… so tell me about your future… (_Ash owns me 100 bucks for this!... poor guy! When my cousin finds out, she is going to kill him)_

**Mark**: ok… hahhahaa… so… yeah… this is Mika!... hip… mmm.. hahahahhaa Mika…

**Mika**: yooo yooo hahahhahahaha hello!

**Mark**: hola!

**Mika**: bonjour!

**Mark**: hahhahahahahahahaha

**James**: ok… soo… you two just got married… right?

**Mark**: hahahhaaa he said married!

**Mika**: are we married! Hahahahhaa… we are married!

**Mark**: tan-tan. Tan. Hahahahhahahaa I am the man

**Mika**: then I am super man

**Mark**: them I'm spiderman

**Mika**: then I am batman!

**James**: ok that's it!... if I don't stop you now Mark, Mare is going to kill me!... let's go for a coffee

**Mark**: noo! Let's go for tequila! =D

**James**: let's go for water, a layer and your sister…

**Mark**: nooo …. I don't want to go! Jamie!... you are my best friend!

**James**: oh boy! You are soo drunk!...

**Mark**: Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!... hhahahahahahaa

**James**: I need Hannah…

_************ in Ash's and Mare's room******_

**Ash**: please think about us!... think about our future!

**Mare**: I know… but come on Ash… it can't be that bad for you…. It is for me, but not for you!

**Ash**: Mare… MELINDA IS CRAZY! THEY ARE ALL CRAZY! THAT'S THE REASON WHY I WAS WITH HER ONLY FOR 10 MINUTES AND AFTER I BROKE UP WITH HER!

**Mare**: I'm really happy that you broke up with her, but it won't be that bad…

**Ash**: MARE PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! FOR US! DON'T!

**Mare**: shhhhh…. it's caling!

**Ash**: MARE!

**Mare**: hello?... am I talking to Melinda?... yeah… hi! My name is Mary- Lynnette and I am Ash's friend and his birthday is coming so I was wondering if would you like to come over the place where he is living and enjoy the party with us?

**Ash**: WHAT?

**Mare**: yeah… yeah… great!... the party will take place in Thierry's mansion…. Ok… see you then… bye!

**Ash**: O.o

**Mare**: she is coming….

**Ash**: O.o

**Mare**: and she sounds nice…

**Ash**: _(faints)_

_******** In Hannah's and Thierry's room****_

**Hannah**: Thierry don't worry… is nothing bad, just to check some stuffs…

**Thierry**: Hannah you hate checking that's stuffs… just let me do it…

**Hannah**: Thierry don't worry… I'll do it … you have already a lot to do…

**Thierry**: Hannah… you hate talking to the layers… why do you want to do it now?

**Hannah**: Thierry!... I'm just trying to help you with the layers and you think I'm doing something!

**Thierry**: you are right… I'm sorry… you can call the layer today, and if you need help just let me know…

**Hannah**: thank you… have a good day at job! =D

**Thierry**: bye honey…

_Thierry leaves…_

**Hannah**: ok… James?... don't worry… I'm going to call the layer and he'll prepare everything for Mark's divorce… so just tell him to chill and I'm preparing everything…

_****** Gillian's room*****_

**David**: My gosh… are you serious?... Mark got married in Las Vegas?... and with a guy?

**Gillian**: yeah… his name is Mika… apparently… hahahahaha

**David**: the really cool thing is that James recorded!

**Gillian**: I don't know if that was really good idea… remember that Mark has a soulmate… and let's see… yeah she is Ash's soulmate so they probably have the same attitude… you know?

**David**: does she know?

**Gillian**: no… anyone have told her yet..

**David**: does Mary- Lynnette know?

**Gillian**: yeah… she and Ash planned coz Mark tried to make Mare kill Ash as a revenge for Ash coz he let Mare go to jail…

**David**: so everything happened for revenge?

**Gillian**: yeah… btw, did you buy Ash a present? Remember tonight is his birthday party…

**David**: yeah… ahahahahahhahaa I did… so don't worry hahahahahaha

**Gillian**: DAVID! WHAT DID YOU BUY TO HIM?

**Voice**: !

**David**: what was that?

**Gillian**: let's go!

_***** Down stairs****_

**Mare**: Ash calm down!

**Ash**: what the hell have you done!... The evil is in the house!

**Mare**: Ash! She is in front of you!

**Melinda**: don't worry girl… I'm used to it already…

**Ash**: get out…

**Melinda**: why? What have I done!... Come on Ash! We can have a lot of fun together! You know… like in the old times….

**Mare**: excuse me?

**Melinda**: why don't you bring us some drinks please?

**Mare**: say what?

**Ash**: I told you she has a problem…

**Melinda**: yeah I do… and my problem is you Ash!

**Thea**: Ash? Who is she?

**Ash**: my ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-girlfriend…

**Thea**: and what is she doing here?

**Ash**: Mare invited her…

**Eric**: wooww that's a cool girlfriend…

**Melinda**: excuse me? Did you just say girlfriend? WTF!

**Ash**: oh.. oh..

**Melinda**: WTF? YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND! OH RIGHT!... YOU BROKE WITH ME 5 MINUTES AFTER WE KISSED! AND NOW YOU GOT AN OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ASH REDFERN!

**Thea**: Eric, love… you just be quite…

**Eric**: shit! I know…I screw it up right?

**Thea**: yeah…

**Melinda**: SHHHH… ASH… EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

**Ash**: mmm… eeehhhh….

**Mare**: excuse me? He has to explain himself? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL MY BOYFRIEND TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF?...

**Melinda**: THE EX- GIRLFRIEND!

**Mare**: YOU ARE NO ONE!... SO JUST GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I BREAKE YOUR FACE!

**Melinda**: HA! A HUMAN LIKE YOU? BREAKING MY FACE?... A WITCH FACE?

**Mare**: FUCK YOU! YOU LOOK FOR IT!

_***Cat fight***_

**Ash**: wooww…

**Thea**: crap! GO MARE!

**Eric**: man!

**David**: holly shit!... ok… I bet for MARE! GO MARE! COME ON GIRL!

**Gillian**: DAVID! GO MARE! COME ON ! SHOW THIS BITCH WHO YOU ARE!

**Hannah**: what the hell is going on here? Wwwooowww GO MARE!

**Quinn**: HOLLY SHIT! MELINDA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**Melinda**: hold on a sec!... Quinn? Is that you ?

**Quinn**: hi…

**Rashel**: who is she?

**Quinn**: a friend…

**Melinda**: the ex- girlfriend…

**Hannah**: ok… Melinda I think you should get out of the house now…

**Melinda**: what happened if I don't want to….

**Hannah**: NILSSON!

_******* 15 Minutes after**** (ash's and Mare's room)_

**Ash**: it's ok honey… really

**Mare**: no… Ash I'm sorry… really… I screw up your birthday…

**Ash**: no you didn't… it was actually really funny…

**Mare**: I feel guilty…

**Ash**: Mare… it's ok… you looked really sexy fighting for me in the cat fight… hahahahaa… really.. I was sooo impress…

**Mare**: ok… whatever… what do you want to do now?

**Ash**: can I invite some friends for my party? =D please….

**Mare**: sure… who are you calling to?

**Ash**: you know… some friends….

**Mare**: such as…

**Ash**: you know… the Cullen, Bella, the werewolves like Jacob, Seth, mmm… the guys that drink True Blood... you know Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse, mmm… Gabriel Wolf and the guys from the institute…

**Mare**: yeah… I think that it's fine …

**Poppy**: yoo yoo what are you doing guys?

**Mare**: inviting people to Ash's birthday party…

**Poppy**: cool… I'll prepare the game…

**Ash**: what game?

**Poppy**: duuuuhhhh what game? Truth or dare of course retard!

**Ash**: YYYEEEAAAAHHH! =D

_******* Ash's Party****_

**James**: holly crap… this place is full of people!

**Delos**: I know man! And who are those wolfs?

**James**: why?

**Delos**: coz Maggie is stuck with that dude "Jacob"… and it's pissing me off…

**James**: I know man… same here!... only coz the guy has a six pack…. It is soo annoying!

**Delos**: I know! I mean… What the hell was Ash thinking when he invite them…

**James**: Ash doesn't think… so he just did it…

**Delos**: we should do something about it…

**James**: I agree

**Thierry**: hey guys… sorry… mmm… who invite the guys?

**James**: what guys?

**Thierry**: Bill, Edward, Carlisle, Gabriel, Rob, you know…

**James**: are they your friends?

**Thierry**: yeah… but …

**Delos**: but…

**Thierry**: Hannah seems completely happy to meet them… a little too happy to meet them… which is pissing me extremely off…

**James**: same here… so can we do a little truth or dare game… you know… to try to establish a friendship…

**Thierry**: yeah… sure… I guess that for one day, its fine…

_*********** 5 minutes later****_

**James**: Delos truth or dare?

**Delos**: dare

**James**: I dare you to do a race with Jacob…

**Delos**: sure… if the wolf wants

**Jacob**: sure… finally a bloodsucker that I can beat.

**Delos**: in your dreams little puppy…

**Maggie**: oh boy….

**Hannah**: ok… 1,2 and 3! Go!

_Delos and Jacob run and run who knows where…_

_**** 10 minutes after****_

**Hannah**: ok… we can't wait any longer… so James go again…

**James**: mmm… Edward truth or dare?

**Edward**: truth

**Quinn**: cofff… cofff… pussy… coff

**Emmet**: quite!

**Quinn**: O.o

**James**: did you get another crush before Bella?

**Edward**: mmm… yeah.. I kinda of had one with a friend called Tania…

**Bella**: what?

**Edward**: sorry

**Alice**: you are in troubles…

**Edward**: Alice, truth or dare?

**Alice**: dare…

**Edward**: I dare you to kiss Ash…

**Alice**: sure…

**Jasper**: WTF?

**Mary- Lynnette:** I already had a cat fight… so I'm telling you… stay away from my soulmate…

**Bill**: suckers…

**Alice**: Poppy truth or dare?

**Poppy**: dare

**Alice**: I dare you to shave all Rosalie's hairs…

**Poppy**: sure, just tell me how…

**Alice**: your problem

**Poppy**: bill truth or dare?

**Bill**: dare

**Poppy**: I dare you to bite me XD

**Bill**: sure…

**James**: I don't think so….

**Bill**: Thierry… truth or dare

**Thierry**: dare

**Bill**: shave all your hair

**Thierry**: crap… Ash truth or dare…

**Ash**: dare

**Thierry**: I dare you to let Edward bite Mare…

**Mare**:_ ***giggles***_

**Ash**: fuck you!

**Thierry**: are you chicken Ash?

**Quinn**: yeah he is… remember yesterday…

**Thierry**: yesterday?

**Quinn**: yeah… yesterday while we were…

**Rashel**: Quinn!... Thierry… don't listen this idiot!... they were playing poker and he lost…

**Thierry**: whatever… so Ash?

**Ash**: no ways… I chicken… Mare is mine!

**Edward**: whatever you want…

**Mare**: maybe later…

**Ash**: O.o excuse me?

**Mare**: just kidding…

**Ash**: Gillian truth or dare?

**Gillian**: truth

**Ash**: did you choose to give a box full with condones as my birthday present?

**Gillian**: WHAT! O.O

**Ash**: that's what I got from you…

**Gillian**: DAVID!

**David**: he'll need them!

**Mare**: excuse me?

**David**: come on Mare… we all know that you are not exactly a saint… and Ash told me that he has necessities that you were not giving to him…

**Rashel**: wooww… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Quinn**: Ash? You've never had sex with Mare? I mean… YOU? HAHAHAHHAHAA

**Ash**: I'm a gentleman…. So I won't force her to anything… and shut up!

**Kestrel**: I think he needs them….

**Rowan**: KESTREL? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

**Kestrel**: the truth!... I mean really! Sometimes we are just talking and you can hear a lot of noise coming from his room… like if he is having a lot of fun… eeeewwwww

**Jade**: I thought that I was the only one who could listen to them…

**Kestrel**: and it's every night the same!

**Mare**: my gosh people!...

**Emmet**: you see Edward! You are not the only one who hasn't had sex with his girlfriend…

**Bella**: yeah… but in my case is because HE doesn't want to… until we marry!

**Quinn**: pussy

**Edward**: call me like that one more time and you'll be sorry…

**Carlisle**: Edward… easy

**Gillian**: Keller… truth or dare?

**Keller**: dare

**Gillian**: I dare you to wear Galen's boxers for a week

**Keller**: sure… Mare truth or dare…

**Mare**: truth

**Keller**: are you still a virgin?

**Mare**: yes… thank you very much…

**Keller**: I knew it… Jez you own me 20 bucks!

**Jez**: shit!

**Mare**: Jez… truth or dare?

**Jez**: dare

**Mare**: I dare you to not have sex for 2 weeks…

**Jez and Morgead**: WHAT?

**Mare**: are you chicken Jez?

**Jez**: oh my goodness!

**Mare**: so?... hahahahaha

**Jez**: evil girl! I'll do it… Morgead… truth or dare…

**Morgead**: dare

**Jez**: I dare you to play with Timmy for 2 weeks…

**Morgead**: mwwahahaha sure… Rashel… truth or dare?

**Rashel**: dare…

**Morgead**: I dare you to dye Bella's hair while she is asleep…

**Rashel**: sure… Quinn truth or dare?

**Quinn**: dare…

**Rashel** : i dare you to try the « true blood »

**Quinn**: sure… now… who is left?... thea! Truth or dare

**Thea**: dare

**Quinn**: I dare you to wear a gorilla suit and scare the hell out of Timmy…

**Thea**: sorry Rashel… I'll do it… Eric… truth or dare?

**Eric**: truth…

**Thea**: do you have a crush on Rosalie?

**Eric**: mmm… ehhhhh… I think she is really hot

**Emmet**: you are dead….

**Eric**:

_Everybody starts leaving…._

**_Ok... i'm really sorry if you hate Twilight, true blood, and Dark vissions but i'm a huge fan of those books... (not really a huge one from true blood coz sometimes is just sick)... and i really felt like doing something different... so tell me what you think?_**

**_reviews... and please ideas!... thank you!..._**

**_what you think about a truth or dare with the World Cup?..._**

**_Btw... GO CHILE! ! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok... i know... i know... you want to kill me coz i took a really long time to update! i know... i was lazy! however... i wrote a really long one! so now i'm tired and i don't have so many ideas... but here you go...**

MWWWAHAHAHAHA I LEFT HIM…. I'M SURE THAT HE WON'T FIND HIS WAY HOME… AND NOW HE'LL NEVER BE A PROBLEM FOR ME ANYMORE! MWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKER!... STUPID DOG!... HA' HE THINKS BECAUSE HE HAS A SIX PACK HE CAN HAVE MAGGIE?... I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU BUDDY … MAGGIE IS MINE!

**James**: what the hell have you done Delos?

**Delos**: don't worry… he won't bother us never again…. Mwhahahahaha

**James**: oh boy…. What have you done?

**Delos**: you don't want to know…

**James**: oh….

_***** In Thierry's room****_

**Hannah**: think about it… Ash got a really good birthday party!... at least he enjoyed… and he got a lot of fun too… so I am not telling you to let them do whatever they want, just try to be a little more tolerant and just let them play…

**Thierry**: yeah I admit that it was fun… I mean… they all probably hate us now.. but still, I won't let anyone play truth or dare anymore…

**Hannah**: Thierry…

**Thierry**: no… and that's my last decision…

_****** In Ash's and Mare's room****_

**Ash**: oh Mare… I love you…

**Mare**: me too…

**Ash**: yeah but I love you more ;)

**Mare**: no… I do

**Ash**: sweetheart, I love you more… just admit it

**Mare**: that is not true… I could do anything, absolutely anything for you…. You just tell me what I have to do to show you..

**Ash**: that sounds just great ;)

**Mare**: Ash! You are such a pervert! Hahahaha

**Ash**: I know and you love it…

**Mare**: hahahaha maybe….;)

**Ash**: I love you

**Mare**: how much?

**Ash**: more than chocolate!

**Mare**: more than your stupid programs?

**Ash**: they are not stupid! You love "lost"! and "gossip girl" is just legend!

**Mare**: I do… but you didn't answer my question

**Ash**: of course I do! You are sooo much better than Blaire, Jenny, Vannesa and even better than Georgina! ;)

**Mare**: am I better than Serena?

**Ash**: eeehhh…. Yeah… of course sweetheart

**Mare**: ASH REDFERN! YOU USED SARCASM!

**Ash**: who?... me?

_Mare kicks Ash in the shin…_

**Mare**: WHO ELSE IS GONNA BE? OF COURSE THAT YOU!

**Ash**: Mare… I mean come on! Is Serena!

**Mare**: really? Then you won't mind if I preferred Chuck Bass instead of you … =P

**Ash**: Mare I can read your mind so I know you won't change me…

**Mare**: get out…

**Ash**: O.o

**Mare**: get out…

**Ash**: O.o but Mare… why?

**Mare**: OUT!

**Ash**: _sighs and starts leaving…_

**Mare**: I rather Nate… he is so much hotter…

**Ash**: Wait a minute… what?

_Mare closed the door in his face…_

**Ash**: ok… I need a mister in this topic… QUINN! I NEED YOUR HELP!

_5 minutes after…_

**David**: STUPID REFEREE! WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS NOT A YELLOW CARD!

**Eric**: MAN! KAKA IS PLAYING BAD!

**Maggie**: SHUT UP ERIC! THAT IS NOT TRUE!

**Eric**: O.o what?

**Maggie**: Kaka is the best!

**Poppy**: and he is so damn hot! XD

**David**: girls….

**Poppy**: a problem with that?

**David**: glup… nope… just wondering, who do you think is going to win this match?

**Poppy**: Brazil… only for… aaaahhh Kaka! Hahahhaa

**Eric**: Chile is playing quite good… I believe that they still having a chance…

**David**: you think?... yeah… I know! Chile is playing good! I'm shock! I thought they were bad!

**Eric**: they are not… they are the number 10 in the whole list of countries…

**Maggie**: is there any hot guy in the Chilean team?

**Eric**: ehhhh…

**David**: what?

**Maggie**: is there any hot guy in the Chilean team?

**Quinn**: who cares for that?

**Poppy**: I do!

**Quinn**: big stuff!

**Poppy**: Quinn….

**Quinn**: fine! Ehhh… a hot guy from the Chilean team… mmm….

**Eric**: I've no idea…

**David**: !

**Quinn**: shit… Brazil score… that's 2-0

**David**: I KNOW MAN! I KNOW! COME ON BRAZIL!

**Quinn**: are you kidding me? I bet with Ash!

**Eric**: what did you bet?

**Quinn**: I said that Chile was going to win…. Crap! But they are playing so damn good! Then how come that they can't score!

**Poppy**: still waiting…

**Quinn**: oh yeah… right… a hot guy from the Chilean team… mmm… a dude that call Bravo, or Sanchez, or Vidal, or Fernandez ( **XD aaawww matias Fernandez ****hahahhaa**)

**Ash**: I won't ask why the hell are you saying that those "guys" are hot… who is winning? Oh yessss… Brazil!

**Quinn**: don't ask me coz you don't want to know… however, I believe that Chile will score after the break…!

**Ash**: just pay me now…

**Quinn**: this finishes when the referee says so!

**Poppy**: aaaawwww Kaka….

**Ash**: O.o ok…..

**Quinn**: what do you want?

**Ash**: I need your help…

**Quinn**: what have you done now?

**Ash**: Mare kicked me out again…

**Quinn**: sucker!

**Eric**: looser

**David**: Stupid

**Poppy**: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BFF NOW!

**Ash**: I just said that I think that Serena from "gossip girl" was better than she…

**Poppy**: O.o YOU WHAT?

**Maggie**: YOU ARE A RETARTD! THAT IS NOT EVEN TRUE! SERENA IS A STUPID GIRL WHOSE LIFE IS JUST A MESS! AND SHE IS ALWAYS GETTING DRUNK… AND HAVING FIGHTS, AND SHE LOVES DAN, THEN, NATE AND THEN ANY OTHER RANDOM DUDE! SHE IS JUST STUPID! SHE DOESN'T EVEN CONTROL HER LIFE COZ SHE IS STUPID!

**Poppy**: wooww… you really hate Serena right?

**Maggie**: yeah…

**David**: Ash you can't say that to a woman…

**Eric**: let's just say that you looked for it…

**Quinn**: you are a moron! No wonder that Mare kicked you out! She is your soulmate you retard!

**Ash**: I know! But what I meant was that the girl who acts Serena is a good actress! And I was kidding! I know that Mare is thousands times better than all these retard people coz she is the most beautiful, intelligent, brave and sweet girl I've ever meet in my life! She is just different from every single girl on the planet!

**Poppy**: yeah right…

**Ash**: I am not kidding!

**Quinn**: what are you gonna do?

**Ash**: well I was hoping if you could give an idea…

**Quinn**: I pass

**Ash**: Eric?

**Eric**: THAT WAS A YELLOW CARD! STUPID REFEREE!

**Ash**: David?

**David**: no thanks…

**Ash**: Poppy?

**Poppy**: coz Mare is my BFF I'll help you…

**Ash**: yay!

**Poppy**: I have a plan…

**Ash**: glup….

_10 minutes later…_

**Nilsson**: why am I doing this again?

**James**: coz if you don't help me, Poppy will murder you while you sleep…

**Nilsson**: oh yeah! Right…. So what's the plan?

**James**: so… Thea is coming with Mare and Morgead with Ash… they have to meet here… so once we are all together we'll play "truth or dare", but different…

**Nilsson**: different?

**James**: yeah… Ash wants to show Mare that he admires her… so all we have to do is ask random questions to Ash, so he must answer with the true…

**Nilsson**: and Mare?

**James**: Mare said that she will do anything for Ash… so all we need to do is tell different dares to her…

**Nilsson**: nice… who's idea?

**James**: Poppy ;)

_8 minutes later_

**Jez**: ok… I know you want to kill him and probably murder him… but let's just do this! Please! Please! Please! Please! Morgead! She is making me unhappy!

**Morgead**: Mare! I mean it! No one makes Jez feel that way! I'm getting angry!

**Jade**: come on Mare!

**Mark**: just do it!

**James**: if you do it… and you'll prove that you were right…

**Lupe**: Mare! Mare! Mare! Mare!

**Hannah**: come on Mare do it for meee!

**Delos**: do it!

**Mare**: my gosh! Fine! I'll do it! Go!

**Quinn**: me first… Ash "who was your first real love?"

**Ash**: Mare…

**Quinn**: Mare I dare you to… mmm… throw yourself at the pool!

**Mare**: =/ really?

**Quinn**: no I'm just joking! OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS! NOW GO!

_Mare throws herself into the pool…_

**Poppy**: Ash… tell me which is Mare's best characteristic…

**Ash**: mmm…. That one is hard…

**Mare**: you see! he doesn't love me in the same way I do!

**Ash**: it's not that Mare! Is just that you have sooo many that I can't pick just one sweetheart! Firstly I love your character! I mean… you make people respect you! You are not a slut! Secondly you are sooo intelligent! Even more than me! Thirdly you are soo sweet… fourthly you are the nicest girl ever! Fifthly you care for every single person in this room, city, country, continent, world, planet, galaxy, etc… you are just opposite than me! You are not selfish or vain!

**Maggie**: wow…

**Gillian**: aaawww….

**Thea**: Ash!

**Blaise**: O.O

**Poppy**: that was so sweet!

**Jez**: Morgead! You've never said something like that in your life!

**Hannah**: aaawww Thierry has! Mare! You have to forgive him after this!

**Mare**: no…. at least not yet…

**Poppy**: ok! Mare your turn!... I dare you to sing a love song for Ash! Now!

**Mare**: sure!

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

**Ash**: nice… you sang "love song" by Sara Bareilles

**Poppy**: Mare! You are so mean!

**Ash**: it's ok… I know she doesn't mean it… she is just annoyed for what I say before…

**James**: that means he knows you perfectly fine Mare!

**Rashel**: Ash 2 Mare 1

**Thierry**: I'll go now… Ash tells me the best memory that you had with Mare…

**Ash**: mmm… my best memory…I have two in a tie! First is when I first met her… what I felt that moment I never feel it before… she was just my missing half, she was what I was looking for, and what I need it desperately , she was my world and universe, and that day she stole my heart and soul…

**Hannah**: aaawwwww

**Mare**: yeah… I remember that day, it was the same for me… what about your second memory?

**Ash**: my second memory my love, was when we were in the forest and you kissed me for the very first time… we weren't fighting or arguing, we were just sooo in love that we forgot about every single problem… and we still doing it… I love you Mare

**Jez**: aaaaawwwwwwww…. That is sooo damn sweet! Morgead! Which is your favorite memory with me?

**Morgead**: …..

**Thea**: Ash! That was so sweet!

**Ash**: I didn't mean to…

**Thierry**: Mare I dare you to read loud your diary…

**Mare**: WHAT?

**Hannah**: Thierry! That's evil!

**Poppy**: that's really evil! We are girls man! We write our feelings in there!

**Maggie**: Mare, don't do it!

**Thierry**: she must do it… Mare you pick the date that you want to read loud…

**Mare**: ah! Ok… I'll do it…

**Delos**: this is gonna be interesting…

**Mare**: "Dear diary… how can I explain you? a piece of paper, how lucky I feel right now. Today was my birthday, and I really thought that I was gonna be alone since my knight is gone… when I woke up my torture started again… I tried to smile everybody and enjoy with them, coz I didn't want to hurt their feelings… it is not their fault the way I feel!... the whole day I thought about him… and how stupid I was when I decided to send him away, however when during the night I decided to go and star watch… Surprise! My hill was full of the most beautiful tulips ever! I mean the whole hill was full of them! there were red, yellows, pink, white, and even blue! It was so beautiful that made my cry for hours…. Once I reach the top of it… there I found a small box with a letter… I opened the box, I mean seriously! Rowan and Kestrel couldn't control Jade or what? Inside the box, OMG! There was a beautiful necklace ever… it was a small black iris that binds with a star… when I saw it I started crying even more so I decided to open the letter, when I read it I cried and cried, that after a while I felt sleep in the hill… the next day Mark went to meet me and to take me home… I felt so happy and unhappy at the same time… I love you…"

**Poppy**: what did the letter say?

**Morgead**: read it!

**Jez**: I'll do it! " I know that you sent my away, I know that have been crying for me, I know that you miss me, I know that you are unhappy, I know that you want the best for me, and I know that I need to change, but I also know that I love you more than anything in this world… Happy birthday my Mare, I love you love… and I miss you more than you could imagine…"

**Quinn**: Rashel! Are you crying?

**Keller**: that was… wow

**Galen**: you see Keller… you do have a heart!

**Poppy**: Mare! Are you crying?

**Mare**: of course I'm crying! I'm just a human!

**Thierry**: Ash? Are you ok?

**Ash**: why did you choose that memory? You could have chosen any other!

**Mare**: because that memory is the one where I can surely see that you love me, that you care, that you worry and that you missed me… that was the most beautiful detail you have ever done for me… that day I felt soo unhappy and when I read your letter I couldn't stop crying… I felt so much pain!

**Ash**: I'm sorry…

**Mare**: don't be! It was my fault… I sent you away…

**Ash**: and I listened to you… I was my fault too

**Jez: **aaawww ok my turn! Ash express your feelings for Mare in less than three words!

**Ash**: easy… "I love you"… "I need you" … "I adore you"… "I am sorry"….

**Jez**: Mare! I dare you to kiss Ash!

**Mare**: I don't need a dare to do that…

_Mare and Ash start kissing really passionately… _

**Delos**: ejem… ejem… guys… you are not alone!

**Morgead**: get a room!

**Gillian**: Ash… is there something else you would like to say to Mare…

**Ash**: yes... Mare you are thousands times better than every single girl or woman in this universe, galaxy… etc…

**Mare**: why?

**Ash**: because you are my soulmate and the woman that I love… now I wonder something….

**Mare**: what?

**Ash**: do you really believe that Nate is hotter than me?

**Mare**: hahahahaha no Ash… you are better than every single guy in this world! Ask anyone! Hahahahaa

**Ash**: =D

**Thierry**: Ash… something else?

**Ash**: yeah… I have a question…

**Mare**: ask it

_Ash kneels_

**Ash**: Mare… would you marry me?

**ok... i don't think that this was really funny... it was actually really sweet... but i didn't have any other idea... so if you have comments! ideas! reviews! critics! anything... just let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok... so for the fact that i'm only 16 and i don't want to die any time soon!... i update! ok?... i did it! so pleassseee stop stressing me!... hahahahahhahaa XD thanks to all the people that reviewed my story!... and i really hope that you enjoy the end of it! so here it goes... =D**

I feel sooo damn nervous man !... I can't believe I'm getting married! the only good fact is that is with my soulmate! The most beautiful girl ever…. I love her so much… I really really really hope that I will be a good husband for her… otherwise I'll kill myself!...no that is too extreme!... Man! Am I exaggerating? Quinn is right… I'm spending too much time with Mare… wooww I love THAT woman!

**Thierry**: everything is ready?

**Delos**: Ash is having a little problem…

**Thierry**: what is it?

**Delos**: he can't write his votes…

**Thierry**: what?

**Delos**: his votes for marriage…

**Thierry**: my god! Ash!

**Ash**: yes?

**Thierry**: what's the problem?

**Ash**: well… I don't know what to write…

**Thierry**: dam it! Your mother never told you how to do it?

**Ash**: hey! My mom taught me a lot of things!

**Thierry**: I'm sure she did…

**Delos**: for example?

**Ash**: she taught me Genetics…

**Delos**: really?

**Ash**: yeah… she used to say "ASH! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

**Delos**: nice…

**Thierry**: -.-

**Delos**: what else?

**Ash**: she taught me the circle of life…

**Delos**: really?

**Ash**: yeah… she used to say ""I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

**Delos**: wow!... intelligent woman!

**Thierry**: O.o

**Delos**: man! She taught you well!

**Ash**: I know…

**Thierry**: O.o don't you think, that maybe she was a little bit hard?

**Delos**: maybe those were the worst ones…

**Ash**: actually… the worst one was anticipation…

**Delos**: what was it?

**Ash**: she used to say "Redfern! Just wait until we get home!"

**Delos**: yeah… they taught that to me as well…

**Thierry**: O.o ok… I gotta go now…. For your votes… yeah… just write something about your life with Mare, and your future together…

**Ash**: got it!

_Thierry and Delos start leaving the room…_

**Delos**: ehh… Thierry… we have a second small little problem

**Thierry**: what is it Delos?

**Delos**: well… Quinn and Morgead…

**Thierry**: yesss….

**Delos**: they decided to play truth or dare and let's just say that they are messing everything up with people…

**Thierry**: oh my goodness… NILSSON!

**Nilsoon**: yes sir!

**Thierry**: I have a mission for you… find out about every single idiot that is playing truth or dare in Ash and Mare's wedding!

**Nilsson**: already working on it sir!

_Mean while…_

**James**: ok… Morgead truth or dare?

**Morgead**: duhhh… dare!

**James**: I dare you to get into the elevator and introduce yourself to every single person on it…

**Morgead**: deal…

_Morgead enters into the elevator…_

**Morgead**: good morning sir. I'm Morgead nice to meet you…

**Sir**: ok…. O.o

**Morgead**: hi little girl… I'm your new friend, Morgead! =D

**Little** **girl**: MOMMY!

**Morgead**: hello madam, my names is Morgead!

**Old** **lady**: don't touch my purse!

**Morgead**: it was really nice to meet you all… have a nice day and enjoy the wedding ;)

_Morgead goes out from the elevator…_

**Morgead**: ok… that was interesting… Quinn truth or dare!

**Quinn**: truth…

**Morgead**: WHAT?

**Quinn**: I'm Ash godfather and best friend… I'm not gonna do something that could ruin this day for him…

**Jez**: aawww… that was sooo…. Interesting….

**Morgead**: ok… I got it… then Quinn… when was the last time you kissed a girl that was not Rashel…?

**Quinn**: actually like 5 months before I met Rashel…

**Morgead**: wooww… a long time ago!

**Quinn**: yeah… anyways… Jez… truth or dare?

**Jez**: dare man!

**Quinn**: I dare you to go where Mare is and listen to her with all her nervous drama before the wedding…

**Jez**: O.o are you serious?

**Quinn**: do I look as I was kidding? -.-

**Jez**: Quinn! I love Mare but pleeeaassseee don't do this to me!

**Quinn**: goodbye Jez… unless you chicken?

**Jez**: screw you… before I leave… Gillian truth or dare?

**Gillian**: dare?

**Jez**: I dare you to go and start talking to Mare's step mother about Ash…

**Gillian**: oh god… ok… David… truth or dare?

_Jez starts leaving _

**David**: dare!

**Gillian**: I dare you to dance a slow dance with Kestrel…

**Davids**: she is gonna kill me for ask her to…!

**Gillian**: are you chicken?

**Davids**: aawwww…. Ok I'll do it… now Timmy truth or dare?

**Timmy**: dare! Pleeaassseee give a dare! Noo! Better 2 dares! Pleeaasseee can I go for two dares!

**Morgead**: evil kid

**Quinn**: I told you!

**David**: sure thing mwahahahaha

**Quinn**: oh.. oh…

**James**: what's wrong?

**Quinn**: I can read Nilsson's mind… he's coming here coz Thierry found out that we are playing truth or dare…

**James**: which means…

**Quinn**: troubles!

**David**: ok… Timmy your first dare is to kick Nilsson in "the area" so we can run away… and I'll tell you your second dare after…!

**Timmy**: yay! Now run!

_Everybody starts running away excepts for Timmy who waits till Nilsson is really close to him… and kicks him really really really hard…_

**Timmy**: MWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

**Nilsson**: OMFG! OMFG! ….. I can't even talk… sit Thierry we need a reinforcement

_10 minutes later…_

**Claudine**: yes! And I always knew that he and Mare would end up together… I always knew!

**Jez**: _**bored** _really Mrs. Carter?

**Claudine**: yes! I'm telling you… for example I remember when they met!

**Jez**: NOOOOOOOOOO….NOT AGAIN! O.o

…(')(')…

**Mare**: oh god… I'm gonna get married! Can you believe it? Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean I'm really young… and now that the apocalypse is coming I don't know… and what about Ash's family? And now that I'm getting married to a vampire, do you think I should become a vampire too? Or should I stay human? What about my future? And college? What should I do?

**Gillian**: Jez… I hate you so much**….**** -.-**

…. (')(')….

_30 minute after…_

_Do you remember Timmy's second dare? Well MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA here it goes!..._

**Priest**: Mary- Lynnette Carter, do you accept this young man, Ash Redfern as your future husband, to love him and respect him in good and bad moments, for the rest of your life?

**Mare**: yes, I do

**Priest**: Ash Redfern, do you accept this young lady, Mary- Lynnette as your future wife, to love her and respect her in good and bad moments, for the rest of your life?

**Ash**: yes I do

**Timmy**: DADY! STOP GETTING MARRIED WITH LADY'S THAT ARE SO DAMN YOUNGER THAN YOU! AND BUY ME AN ICE- CREAM!

_Claudine faints… Mare's father is really mad while Mark is trying to explain the situation… Rashel is white as paper while Quinn is Laughing his ass off… Mare and Ash are staring at each other guessing what the hell is going on, and convince the priest to keep going with the ceremony… Kestrel is hitting David for asked her to dance with him… Jade, Hannah, Rowan and Thierry are trying to give their apologizes and explanations to Mare's father… while Poppy is kissing passionately with James, thinking in her own wedding… _

**ok... so how i said before... this is the end of this story... i really hope you enjoy it coz this was the first story that i started writing in fanfiction... i feel proud of it... and if you like it, then i'm cool with it... if you didn't then... who cares?... i don't! XD**

**anyways thank you sooo much to all the people that review this story..._twilight ej, Vanessa123, BookVampire_, Skylar Ozera, Poppy-NW94, daisuki girl7, SkyeNinja101, _pierulestheworld_, kinanbon x3, _GallagherGirlMacey_, Lundybundy15, Charlotte Night 007, Vampire-Domo, Lost in my Saphire eyes, Alyona77, Karl-orne, Night-World-Person, xAngelxofxthexnightx, CONFUZZLED SOUL, _Beazilda_...**

**Thank soo much people for your reviews! but a special thank you to _twilight ej, Vanessa123, BookVampire, __pierulestheworld, Vampire-Domo and to __GallagherGirlMacey because you guys have been reading my other stories and i really appreciated that! thank you!_**

**_Now a full note: Twilight ej... if you read this you must finish your story about daycare!... i am not kidding!... you have to keep going with that stoy!... it was sooooooooooooooooooooo goooddddddddddddddddddddddd! ;)_**

**_pleeaaassseeee!_**

**_note: i think that fanfiction should have a chat room for all the people here!... i mean, even if you just review there are a lot of people that i would like to know!... =(... does somebody here have msn or facebook?... if you do and you would like to know me! pleasseee send it to me by a message or sth!... pleeaassseee! =D_**

**_god! i sound desesperate!... oh well... i think i have been reading too much..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


End file.
